The present invention relates to a combination shower door caddy and garment hanger device in which the caddy is specifically designed for holding tubes of viscous substances, such as hair shampoos and conditioners, horizontally in spaced cradles on one leg on an inverted U-shaped device, while the other leg is provided with spaced hooks. Consequently, the device is placed over a shower door or the like with the caddy arrangement having shower products being located on the inside of the shower door while the hangers are located on the outside of the shower door, thus providing hooks for towels, bathrobes, or other garments in the dry area outside of the door. The device is especially suitable in a stand-up shower whereby the tubes of products for personal care are easily accessible from the inside of the shower while towels and articles of clothing are suspended on the outside of the shower to be readily accessible when the person taking the shower slides the door, or moves a hinged door, to an open position and steps out of the shower. There are a number of patents directed to devices or supports which are suspended from a shower door or a bath stall. Typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,309 to Simons, 4,033,538 to Levy, 4,405,109 to Murdock and Des. 251,999 to Batista. The devices are either intended to hold or support soap bars or shower accessories, as in the patents to Simons and Batista, or articles of clothing or hygienic equipment, as shown in the patents to Levy and Murdock. However, none of these patents show a combination shower caddy and garment hanger in which the items for use in a bath stall are held within the shower enclosure while the items for use outside the bathing area are supported on spaced hooks. Thus, applicant's integral unit can be installed frictionally over a molding of a sliding shower door, or on a side support panel of a hinged door, as well as on a horizontal, elongated pole for a shower curtain. Consequently, all the bath and clothing needs of the person taking a shower or bath are close at hand.